comicadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Marvel: 2010-05-01 - Style and Substance
=Location Description= Fifth Avenue - New York City This is a major thoroughfare through Manhattan, not to forget it is also the home to many of the best known shops in New York. A prime parade route for several events that occur every year, it also includes Saks, Lord & Taylor, the Empire State Building, the New York Public Library, the Stark Mansion, the 5th Ave Theatre, FAO Schwarz, Tiffany's, and many more places and buildings to draw in people. Fifth Avenue is known for its wealth, and is often used to represent some of the best that New York City has to offer. * Players ** Andrea * Exits ** Lower Manhattan - New York City =Character Descriptions= Andrea Tellierra Tall for a woman, this young lady stands just shy of six feet when in flats, and has a mature enough look and curves most would take her for her late teens, just under twenty years of age. She has a long, full mane of lustrous raven black hair which tumbles smoothly down to frame her face, over her shoulders and down to mid-back. Her face is a natural oval with high cheekbones, full lips, a narrow pert nose and raven dark sculpted eyebrows over deep crystal blue eyes framed by long dark eyelashes. Her neck is gracefully slim, shoulders broad but natural for her height, lending balance to her toned and trim unfairly hourglass figure. When she speaks, it is a warm, cultured soprano tone with clean diction. To be honest, this young woman is gorgeous, the sort of looks one would associate with (non-anorexic) supermodels and actresses. Say, isn't she familiar? She wears multiple outfits in this scene, described within the poses below. She-Hulk There are few crowds in which this woman would not stand out. For one thing, she is well, well over six feet tall, perhaps even closer to seven, and in proportion to that is built like a (female) professional wrestler, muscular and full-bodied. Absolutely no fashion model twigginess here. For another, she is green. Her skin is a rich, smooth emerald, an unnatural color that could be either attractive or just too exotic, depending on your point of view. A surprisingly feminine face is framed by a long flow of slightly curly, raven hair that falls all the way down to her waist, her eyes are almost as black, set beneath arching brows. Color-corrected to normal, she would be a striking beauty, and even allowing for being green, she has an exotic loveliness. She wears multiple outfits in this scene, described in the poses below. =Begin Scene= When contacted for a modeling shoot scheduled for the weekend, Andrea Tellierra was only too happy to take on the work. She has been having a pretty good week, and would enjoy the chance to get out a bit. Besides, there's just something about the energy of a shoot that puts her in an even better mood than she was in before it started. But the young model is rather curious today. The agency was a bit close-lipped, but did mention there were rumors of a surprise addition to the shoot. Andrea has no idea who or what that will be. At least, not yet. One half of the stairs up to the New York Public Library's most famous branch have been roped off, with lighting umbrellas and spotlights arranged here and there. A tent has been erected out of the way of the shots along the sidewalk, inside the ropes, for changing. There are some cops around, but only a few, a suggestion of presence and authority rather than a crime scene or a full-scale deployment. At the moment, Andrea is inside the tent, as that tends to keep the onlookers calmer and lets the crew get things done to get ready. But she has already changed into the rather adorable golden summer dress for her first series, her hair artfully done up, with just a few locks trailing down to frame her face, and a poofy, summery straw hat perched in place. Well, yes. But the various onlookers might be just a little bit distracted. Especially the straight males and any gay women that might be around...because She-Hulk is not just larger than life and green but is, admittedly, quite attractive. Albeit in supersized mode. Most women *that* big aren't particularly hot...they tend to be abusing testosterone supplements. Or overendowed with the natural variety. There is *nothing* about her that is not completely feminine. Sure, she probably has to shop on the 'Big and Tall' racks. Heck...maybe the secret ulterior motive for doing what she's doing is getting cheaper custom clothes? Spotting the approach of the large and in charge green woman despite being herself hidden away inside the changing tent, Andrea very nearly lets out a girlish squeal of excitement. Nearly. Instead, she just seems to get antsy. . o O (It's She-Hulk! This is so ... wow! She's coming ...) O o . Andrea watches as She-Hulk proceeds to walk right up through the crowd to the roped off area, and then is let in. This is so amazing! The photographer and two assistants approach the lady Hulk as soon as she has reached the ropes. "Yes, Yes!" the photographer insists. "I told you, positively amazing! Stunning beauty, outlandish color. Innate power!" Too really impressed with himself to be useful at the moment, the assistants take over, welcoming She-Hulk and thanking her for agreeing to attend today's modeling shoot. "We have done our best to estimate your sizes, and have prepared a small wardrobe of various pieces we would like you to model for us today. If you'll just follow me, I'll take you to the changing tent and introduce you to the other model for today's work." She then guides She-Hulk over to the tent and calls through the flap, "Everyone decent?" A few moments for any startled cries, and when none are heard, she leads the way and holds the flap for She-Hulk to enter. As She-Hulk enters, Andrea turns around on her seat and gives out a wee gasp - hello, acting! "Oh, my. Miss She-Hulk? Really? That's amazing! They said there would be a surprise." And Andrea is coming over to welcome the big green beauty. She is quite something...of course, for *some* shoots, she would probably not be welcome. She might, after all, detract from the clothes. "I realize my sizing is difficult," she says, a little ruefully. Then she sees Andrea. Whom she has, after all, bumped into before. She opens her arms for a hug...careful, of course. There's something about her carriage which shows full awareness of both her beauty and her power. Andrea indulges herself enough to rush forward and give She-Hulk a brief but excited hug, while being careful of her dress just in case. "Hi! It's good to see you again." Andrea offers, smiling. She rather likes that She-Hulk is so mindful and careful. The assistant smiles at this, glad to see that Andrea - the experienced star when it comes to modeling - isn't going to make a scene over She-Hulk's inclusion. "So glad you two already seem to get on well. Ms. She-Hulk, you'll find several outfits over here on your side of the tent. We'd appreciate it if you tried the dress first? When you're ready, if the two of you would come on out, that would be great. Then we can get started." When you bench press cars for a light workout...you have to be. She moves over to try the dress. Which, one has to assume, does not clash. After all, they know what color she is...another limitation on getting good clothes when you're a Hulk. Its worse than makeup for black chicks in the 1960s. Seriously. Amazingly, though, it does fit. Her body is very toned...whether its naturally that way or whether she has to work at it like the rest of us, isn't entirely certain. Given the alternatives, one would assume that She-Hulk got either a white or a gold - or perhaps a crimson - dress to try on. Or there's always basic black, right? Nevertheless, whilst Andrea's dress is pretty, it is also 'virginal', really. The cut and fit of She-Hulk's dress is anything but. While She-Hulk changes, Andrea chatters away in the way of someone completely at ease with talking while she or others are changing, as if she does it all the time. Which naturally, she does. "So, how have you been? I heard that you got to meet Iron Man, and Captain America? That must be so amazing!" Hero worship. Isn't it cute? Well. They seem to know her. "Captain America...well, all I can say, is I can't imagine an impostor would move like that." People keep saying he's not the real McCoy, but She-Hulk can recognize skill when she sees it. "Iron Man...I haven't really had chance to talk to him yet." White, the dress...but not an innocent white. If you've got it...flaunt it. And She-Hulk both has it, and has the confidence and persona to flaunt it. Whilst Andrea, lovely as she is, has it but is not yet ready to flaunt it quite like that. That would disturb folks in ways that would be bad news. Andrea claps softly as She-Hulk emerges in her dress, careful to do so after She-Hulk would be visible to a normal person. "Wow. That's really nice. Someone did a great job of estimating your sizing. I remember a year ago I went to a shoot and they had to send out for seamstresses to re-fit everything on the spot. I'd grown two inches since my last shoot. Did you get to talk with Captain America?" she wonders. She-Hulk does a bit of a twirl. "I did send them some numbers. It is *hard* to find nice clothes when you're built like me." She's taller, after all, than most men. "Briefly. He isn't inclined to stick around after the fights, but I like him." "Still, it must be so amazing to meet him. I mean ... he's a legend. He fought the Nazis, and everything!" Andrea proclaims. Yes, Andrea is a good enough student to know these things, and actually be able to rattle off names and dates of some of his battles that have survived the turning tides of time. "You look really pretty. Do the shoes feel comfortable? We're likely to walk in them a bit, up and down those stairs." she inquires, before gathering up to head out of the tent. She-Hulk nods. "They gave me flats. Probably for the best...I have yet to find heels that can take my weight. I'll probably have to have some made special." Steel reinforced, or something. Not that she LOOKS like she weighs ridiculously much. "You still tower over me." Andrea giggles. "And that's a big deal, 'cause I tower over a lot of other women." And girls. And even some guys. Though not nearly so many as She-Hulk. That settled, Andrea leads the way as they emerge from the tent and make their way over to be intercepted by the other of the photographer's assistants, as he explains that they'll start with walking down the stairs from above, with the wind machine going lightly. Then they'll work on a variety of poses at the bottom, and probably a few turns and twirls back on the stairs before calling for a change of wardrobe. Wind machine...probably a good move as both ladies have long, lustrous locks of hair. Andrea has probably noticed...how well it will show up on film is another matter...that She-Hulk's hair, which looks black from a distance, is actually a very dark, almost metallic green. Andrea has certainly noticed, and chances are that the photographer will either now or during shot selection later. For now, however, both women look positively stunning as they stride, long-legged and confident, down the stairs in front of the massive frontice of the library in their lovely, flowing dresses. The photographer is - as many are - a detail-oriented perfectionist and a bit of a freak about it, so he demands they climb back up do it over a few times as he tries to school them into the 'proper' facial expressions and movements. But he could be far worse. She-Hulk is doing pretty well given she has very little experience at this. Her utter confidence and *complete* ability to simply be herself in front of the camera helps. It might be natural talent. There's quite a crowd gathered. As a bonus, Andrea is only too willing to help out She-Hulk, explaining what certain terms the photographer uses mean in the modeling context and how to accomplish certain moves, already guessing that her large green friend won't know what they mean and seeing nothing at all in helping her out - proof that Andrea really isn't the catty, competitive sort. Once the photographer finally has what he wants of the initial approach, he starts guiding and directing their poses, even approaching to nudge arms, legs, hips and heads where he wants or needs them for various shots. He is, at least, not pawing at them, but he isn't exactly subtle or apologetic either. Not that he could actually *move* She-Hulk...if she wasn't cooperating. This is...not as easy as she thought, but she has some moves. One might suspect dance training, in the way she responds to certain things. Who was she, before this happened to her? While Andrea, being such a sweet girl - it can't possibly all be an act - may have issue with it, but says nothing. She is used to this, and is well aware that this particular photographer means nothing at all by it. And the ones that do? They don't get away with it with her. And the lovely raven-haired girl does comment on She-Hulk's form. "That was a demi-plie. You know how to dance!" OK, she shouldn't be shocked. But c'mon. She-Hulk, a dancer? Not something one would expect, right? "I'm rusty," She-Hulk admits. "I used to dance. A long time ago." But she does remember the moves, the flow. Even if her dancing, these days, mostly takes place in clubs. Generally clubs that don't let Andrea in. "I still dance, though I suppose I'll never really be professional at it. Not a prima ballerina." Andrea confesses, as if anyone wouldn't expect both parts of that answer from the young and very graceful woman. After a bit more effort, the photographer finally calls an end to this set, stalking away without being very explicative. It takes his assistant returning to pass along instructions for the ladies to become aware that this is the time to go back to the tent and change. "The pants sets, if you please?" She-Hulk moves back into the tent. She isn't embarrassed about changing in front of another woman. "I danced in high school," she admits, finally. "Was about your age when I gave it up." Not going to discuss why. Andrea's honest assumption would be that She-Hulk 'grew up', and reached proportions that made dancing no longer such a viable path for her life. Tall, thin prima ballerinas are rare but popular. Tall ballerinas with She-Hulk's level of bodacious curves, or even Andrea's? Not so much. Andrea too seems pretty much heedless of the supposed embarrassment one is supposed to feel changing in front of another, though she /does/ avail herself of the little screen. She keeps chattering away nonetheless, as she slips out of the dress and starts assembling the pieces of the pantsuit. "You know, that's one of the big questions I bet everyone wonders. Chances are you don't always look like this, and I'll bet a lot of people wonder what you do when you aren't so big, green and powerful." Note: she said she'd bet a lot of people wonder. Not that she's asking. "I will say that you seem so very different from the Hulk. The original one, I mean. The male one." "He doesn't have any control...of his transformations, of what he does. I keep hoping I'll uncover some explanation for why so I can maybe help him." Of course, there's one obvious reason why which would be hard to fix. "And I'm not talking about *her* right now." Her other self. "Her?" Andrea offers, and then softly, "Oh. Well, I would never ask you to; that'd be horribly rude." Proof that she was merely making a comment, not asking a question, not poking her nose where it does not belong. "So, you know him? The Hulk, I mean? That must be really hard. To realize that you both got this amazing - sometimes scary - power, but you got all of this control, and he didn't. Poor guy. That must be really hard for him." Empathetic much? "I know him. We're kin. And...yeah." She does want to help Bruce. She just is no scientist, and thus has absolutely no idea where to start. "It is amazing." Scary? She doesn't experience fear when liek this. JEN would admit that it is frightening. She-Hulk herself? Not likely. "Kin." Andrea repeats, softly, turning that around in her mind. Somehow, she hadn't even thought of that possibility. But now she knows, and it seems to make such sense. Though not the way it should: she's thinking mutants, not blood transfers. "I met Mister Jameson the other night. He really does seem to have a real problem with the heroes for some reason. I thought perhaps it was just something he did to try to start controversy and sell papers. But he really believes that stuff he writes in his paper. And I think that's a real shame." "He's scared," She-Hulk opines, fastening her shirt with surprising dexterity. "I admit he annoys me, though. I canceled my subscription. I'll read the Globe. Even if they are asking when there will be a She-Hulk pinup." A grin at that. "I suppose. But it's such a shame." Andrea opines about Jameson. But she giggles, a twittering sign of amusement, at the question of the She-Hulk pinup. "Well, if this shoot goes well, I'll bet there will be a lot of folks interested in something like that. And you'll really have your foot in the door for modeling too." After all, there is no one who could compete with She-Hulk for her 'look'. Andrea finishes dressing and steps out from behind her screen, wearing softly muted khaki slacks and matching-hued open-toed mules with two inch heels, a crisp white linen blouse and a matching unstructured khaki jacket. She-Hulk grins. "Well, given...some of the stuff I've found on the net when I google myself, I'm not averse to putting a bit of official merchandise out there. Seriously. Don't do it...not without safe search on, anyway." SHUDDER. She finishes her own dressing. Again, the shoes are flat...somebody definitely doesn't want the giant hulk breaking any heels. Andrea makes a bit of a face at that. "Believe me. I don't Google myself either. Even with Safe Search on." Instead, she hires people whose job it is to do so on a daily basis and root out sites offering supposed pictures of Andrea that are not official. And then nailing them to the wall. There were rumors of a 'poolside video' that never quite surfaced because of Andrea's professional Google Gestapo, and she's not about to apologize. "Ready?" she asks, before she turns to push open the flap and head out of the tent. She-Hulk follows Andrea out. And...wonders how much trouble *Andrea* has with her head badly photo-manipped onto somebody else's nude body. Generally somebody considerably less attractive. She glances around for the photographer, and whispers, "Are they always this picky?" "Photographers? Most of them, yes. At least this one doesn't screech when he isn't pleased with something. Or try berating us." In short, some of them are not just picky, they're jerks. Evil, egomaniac, jerks. And yes, Andrea has had that sort of problem with photomanipulations of her image. That's what her Google Gestapo is for. The photographer reappears, and directions are handed out to tell the ladies to repeat most of the same moves as last time, reinforcing certain directives from the last time about pacing, togetherness, and facial expression. Having done it once, it should be much easier this time. Definitely easier. This...is a form of very simple, stylized dance. She's starting to get it, pretty quickly. Of course, she can't say anything more to Andrea, for now. She-Hulk just focuses on getting the moves and expressions right. Andrea offers tiny whispered comments to keep She-Hulk right on beat and cue as needed, which isn't much. Still, she is clearly out to help, and doing her best. As such, this particular rendition does not take nearly so many repetitions. Soon enough, the ladies are excused to head back to the tent, this time asked to change into their swimwear. Andrea comments, as they get into the tent, "I'll never understand why it is almost every set pairs swimwear with heels. As if!" "I have never understood that, either. I suppose its to make your legs look longer, though." Swimwear? They have provided her with a gold colored lame bikini...that leaves a fair bit to the imagination. Is she green all over? You can pretty much tell...although it does seem she is entirely and absolutely green...skin, hair, the irises of her eyes, even her lips and...when she smiles...her gums are green. "I'm sure that's the excuse they use." Andrea comments wryly, as she is peeling out of her pantsuit and checking out her swimwear. They've actually left a crimson one-piece (a sort of Baywatch Lifeguard style, really) and an inky black V-shaped monokini suit, so Andrea has to decide which she will wear. Clearly, they'd like her to wear the black, but they also know her reputation well enough to be prepared if she won't. "Oooh. That gold will look really lovely on you. Someone put some real thought into your selections." Andrea offers with a smile. She-Hulk grins. "I think somebody was thrilled by the challenge of dealing with a green woman. That or he was thinking 'Orion Slave Girl'...although. Different shade of green." She grins again...she's several shades lighter than the classic slave girl look. "Or .... oh." Andrea offers, as she dredges up what that refers to, which wasn't automatic for her. "Could be." Either the 'thrilled with the challenge' part, or the 'Orion slave girl' part. Or worse, maybe both? Regardless, Andrea takes a few moments to really debate which of the two suits she's going to wear. At least they didn't try to get away with a straight-up bikini with her. "I think I'm going to go with the red. It'll look the best with your colors and mine." Meaning they won't clash, but will instead complement each other. And hey, it'll be less revealing, and Andrea does seem to take her reputation for such things seriously. Andrea is the wholesome one. Perhaps somebody is almost going for a deliberate contrast...the brazen as opposed to the girl-next-door? Of course, Jen can do the girl-next-door well, but Jen is...not really here right now. And no one here would really know that Jen could do such a thing, or that she should be here. Andrea wriggles into the red suit, then checks herself in the mirror carefully, before slipping into the red stiletto heels. "Can I ask a question?" Andrea queries, before continuing. "I was just wondering. I'd heard a rumor that you were dating Eric Vega, the Spanish model. Was that true?" She-Hulk laughs. "I'm actually single right now. I think I bumped into him in a club and there was some, well, pretty heavy mutual flirting. The paparazzi must have seen us." And She-Hulk IS shameless. Utterly. "Oh." Andrea offers, smiling with good humor since She-Hulk is apparently laughing and in good humor over the question, rather than embarrassed or annoyed, either of which could have been possible. "He is rather handsome." Andrea admits. Hey, she's a teenager, she's not dead, no matter how much of a 'good kid' she is. "Ready?" she asks her cohort. She-Hulk grins. "Ready. And yeah. But you can't tell a hot guy he's hot in public without people deciding you must be absolutely in luv with him and practically marrying you off." At least...well. It's not cold for *Andrea*. Shulkie wouldn't even notice. Andrea is too professional to take official notice if it is a mite chilly. Which does not mean she is immune, just a trooper. And the ladies emerge from the changing tent. It is the one time that there is actually a round of applause from the onlookers, as one. Which of course gets the photographer a bit up in arms at the disturbance to his work atmosphere. He starts to stalk over towards the ladies, likely to start querying Andrea on her choice of the red suit instead of black, when one of his assistants helpfully distracts him, giving both a chance to make their way over instead. "Same pattern?" Andrea asks, sweetly. Go ahead. Be a goon, launch into the lovely teenager when she's being such a good sport about all of this. Dare ya. Well. Two very hot women in swimsuits. That's *bound* to get extra attention. And She-Hulk can't help but strike an extra pose in response to the applause, hands on hips. Of course, her costume covers a little more. Not a lot. It looks like the photographer seriously considers laying into Andrea anyway, but he thinks better of it and merely nods. "Yes. The same routine, please. Take it from the top. Cue when you're ready." And they're off to the top of the stairs to repeat the whole scenario over again, in swimwear this time. One can bet there are more than a few extra cameras and cellphones being employed right now. Of course, She-Hulk's greater confidence in the maneuvers means that Andrea doesn't need to work at all to help guide her, and instead is left to be only too well aware of all the folks recording this strut for posterity. And she is /ever/ so glad she decided on the more modest one-piece. "They were right, though. You really do look amazing." Andrea offers, as they turn in unison. "Of course I do." Yeah. Not one hint of modesty, false or otherwise, from this woman. "Isn't that the point?" she adds, flickering a grin at the younger woman. Her teeth are quite startlingly white. "I suppose it is." Andrea offers in good humor, even if she isn't quite as lacking in modesty. Obviously. "At least this time they're posting you on the web without discussing property damage, right?" Maybe not the best subject to bring up, but it occurred to her and Andrea couldn't stop herself. Once they're done with this set, the photographer insists on a few extra turns and special pictures. Maybe he's not as immune to their beauty as he had been pretending? Then the ladies are released to head back to the dressing tent. Andrea gets herself back into her civvies she showed up in, and gets everything else on hangars, before she comes over with a small card in her hand, offering it to She-Hulk. "This was really fun, working together. I'd enjoy working together again. Or going shopping, or whatever. Maybe give me a call sometime." There's no name. Just a ten-digit number. A ten digit number that less than 20 people in the whole world have, and thousands want. She-Hulk grins, taking the card. "Okay." She's changed back into actual street clothes herself...not her costume. "Especially if you, or anyone you know, happens to know of good places to get things in less than standard size." "Or in much more than standard size." Andrea teases gently and smiles. "Honestly, my best advice would be get things custom-made and custom-fitted. That's what I'' do, and I could still go into a Big and Tall lady's shop and find things that would fit. They'd fit, but not nearly as well or as comfortably." "Which gets expensive. Hence why I'm considering doing some modeling." Besides, she can get *discounts* this way. Even, occasionally, free stuff. "I thought I could try it, anyway. Andrea nods. It's true, doing things her way is expensive. But she has always had the money to do so. It has never been an issue for her. "Well, modeling would definitely help. As the outfits will be fitted to you, they'll be yours to take when you're done. And you can negotiate for discounts in your contracts, and even to have the same seamstresses adjust some extra outfits for you. If you give me a call, I'll put you in touch with my agency. They've done very well for me with those sorts of things." She-Hulk nods. "I have too many other commitments to do it *full time*." Lawyering. Superhero work...and she has a feeling she will be seeing quite a bit more of Captain America, too. Just a feeling. "Especially with all the...sometimes it seems I can't go a day without seeing something I feel obliged to intervene in." The teen understands, perhaps far better than She-Hulk realizes. But all she can really do is not as if trying to be understanding. She can't explain. "You don't have to do it full time. Really. Granted, the agency makes money the more you get paid, which means the more you get work, so they'll try to encourage you to do more. But you just tell it like it is. If they want your business, they'll work with you." And if She-Hulk is a personal recommendation from Andrea? They'll ''want to work with her. She-Hulk nods. "Got it." And besides. She really should...as little as she wants to...give Jen some time. Even if Jen is her, or part of her, or...its so complicated, being her.